User talk:Rocketstevo
Asterisks in episode titles Hello. In some of the recent Dinosaurs episode articles you have edited, there's an asterisks wedged between the colon and the title. Do you for any reason know how that got there? If it is unneeded, should the article title be moved so it doesn't appear there anymore? Thanks, [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 22:31, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Episodio 814 edit Hey, I was just watching the episode now while burning scenes to DVD and something's amiss about the missing segment you added. I don't knwo that the PBS version was like, but my copy has a direct transition from the Gymnast segment to the Animal books song (the transition is some jungle trees sliding across the screen). What was the difference on the version you saw? - Oscarfan 21:23, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Let me check my tapes. I have versions from PBS and Telefutura, so I'll check them both, but mostly the PBS one first. - Steven 21:29, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Heads up Just so you know, later this week, I plan on moving the Plaza Sesamo pages to # order. - Oscarfan 12:57, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Thanks for letting me know about it. Let me know if you need help on moving the pages in order. Otherwise, you are doing a good job on the episode guides. - Steven 17:02, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oy, I just now realized I had to change the episodes in the "Ep-nav" template on the episodes. I really do not want to go back and do them, so could you do it please? (Kust wait until they're moved so it will be easier) - Oscarfan 19:54, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::Ok. Just let me know when you done the moved and I'll do them. - Steven 19:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for helping me move these things. It's really been a pain in my tucas. (And just to help you out, for the season 9 episodes, just replace the 4 with an 8 and subtract 5 from the next two numbers). - Oscarfan 00:40, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Alright, I see what you mean. I'll also make sure I replace the Category:Plaza Sésamo Episodes with the right number. Thanks for letting me know about that. - Steven 02:41, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Barkley picture Hi Steve -- The new Barkley picture you added is great! I also put the old picture back on the page too. We can have more than one picture on a page; they both look good! -- Danny (talk) 21:37, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh! Ok. Thanks Danny. It does look good with both pictures on the page. Hope you are doing ok. — Steven 21:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Between the Lions Hi, Steve. What's the source for the Between the Lions credits you added to some pages today? —Scott (talk) 06:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey Scott! Got it from the Between Lions's DVD Season 1 and watching it right now with the credits in there too. — Steven 06:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Plaza pictures Hey, that image you added on Lola Aventuras recently is pretty good quality (much better than your usual pictures) Where did you get it? - Oscarfan 11:10, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh. I just found it here http://it.truveo.com/Plaza-Sesamo-Lola-viaja-a-una-flor/id/1818832838. Yeah, I know some images I upload aren't good, but its just for now until someone uploads a better picture. I'm still amazed at how many episodes there were for Plaza Sesamo. I'm able to watch some on the PBS Station, KRBC, which has the uncut episodes of Plaza Sesamo from Telefutura, so I can help a bit on filling the missing sketches from each episode. - Steven 19:58, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Super Merry Hi! The superhero pics of Merry Monster are great! Where did you find them? —Scott (talk) 19:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey Scott! I found it on Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cm1DyXhfuAo&feature=channel There's more Superhero reference for this street scene episode. I just found the part with Merry Monster. You can check it out too and add more. —Steven 20:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Nice, thanks! —Scott (talk) 21:08, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::No problem! I know you like Superheroes a lot and Super Grover too. —Steven 21:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Plaza help Hey, I see you're a Plaza Sesamo aficionado as well. Do you get the channel "V-me"? 'Cuase I'd need some help identifying the episodes they don't have descriptions for online. - Oscarfan 22:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey Oscarfan! I'm sorry to say this, but I don't have the V-me channel. The episodes I seen are from Telefutura's broadcast, which you had already put down. It surprises me how the Telefutura's broadcast version of the episodes are different from the V-me ones and never knew they cut out certain segments. But if I see certain Telefutura's episodes that has the segments that we need pictures of, I'll tried to help out. Otherwise, I'm glad to see you starting up the Plaza Sésamo episode guides and providing more on the Shalom Sesame episode guides too. Keep up the good work that you are doing and thanks for providing better images quality over mine. -- Rocket Stevo 23:04, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::And thankfully, I'll be getting some Plaza Sesamo images from the DVD's once the library sends them. (First is ¡El Alphabeto de Lola! to cover many of the show's original letter segments and cartoons and such). - Oscarfan 19:44, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Episodes Great job with Episode 4108. I didn't know any info for the Spanish Word of the Day page. Thanks. Webkinz Mania 10:45, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :You're Welcome. It wad hard to do, but I did it since I had the pictures on my computer. I wished the images came out better, but I can do that next time. Glad I can helped. Rocket Stevo 04:24, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::You are doing a great job with those episodes! WOW! Keep it up! Webkinz Mania 10:00, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I should thank you also since you helped me get started on Episode 4085. That episode was hard to do. It needs better pictures too. Now for some rest since its 3:05 am here. --Rocket Stevo 10:04, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::You don't need to thank me! Webkinz Mania 10:44, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks and Season 36 Thanks Rocketstevo for everything (Sorry)! Webkinz Mania 20:16, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Its ok Webkinz Mania. Thanks for finding the sketches and putting the boxes together. Thanks for the heads up too. Hopefully, I can do most of the episodes of Season 36, but it depends since my images are not too good and it depends on which ones PBS decide to show. Rocket Stevo 09:26, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::Your welcome. Just because Letter of the Day is like that, I thought the other pages will to that happen in the Season 33-Season 36. One more thing, do you want me to list all the episodes from Season 36 for you to make it easier for you to know because you can go to my talk up above and see? Webkinz Mania 12:08, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::I finished Episode 4084's episode guide for you but need the scene pictures and the trash insert to be finished. I f you have them, that will be great! I may want to put this in Today n Muppet Wikia! Webkinz Mania 00:45, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Healthy segments Hi, Steve. I see that you're using the phrase "Healthy Moment Segment" to describe Healthy Habits for Life. Is that an official title, or something made-up? —Scott (talk) 16:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :I check the Sesame Workshop website on Healthy Habits for Life in Season 36. It says that the opening before the sponsors is called "Healthy Moment."http://www.sesameworkshop.org/aboutus/pressroom/presskits/season36/healthy.php I just realize I capitalize the S and included "segment" in the phase. This might have cause confusion if "Healthy Moment Segment" is the official title. I apologies for the confusion here. Should we call the thing then "Healthy Moment" or should we still call it "Healthy Habits for Life" till Sesame Workshop confirms what the real title is? —Rocket Stevo 18:05, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::"Moment" and "segment" mean the same thing in this case, so "Healthy Moment" seems to make the most sense. —Scott (talk) 19:15, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Continuing from here ... If you don't want to record over the tape, you can remove the tab from the tape (left of the spine label zone), which will prevent it from being recorded on. Moreover, do you have more than one VCR? We can continue this discussion by email if you want. --MuppetVJ 03:44, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :I emailed you this earlier, but ... I noticed the pictures you're uploading to Episode 4087 are from KQED-9, which is a San Francisco bay area station. Do you live in (or near) SF? I'm about 45 minutes away from there (in Sunnyvale). If you do, maybe we could meet in person, and you could loan me the tape with 2835 on it (I promise I'll take good care of it). How does that sound?--MuppetVJ 16:39, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Multiple Edits Hi -- I noticed that you had saved a whole bunch of changes to Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake. I just wanted to remind you that there's a "Show Preview" button you can use to see how your edits look. That way you can make a lot of changes at once without having to save everything over and over. Thanks for adding all those details! -- Wendy (talk) 14:14, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Hi. Regarding the same article, what's your source for the recent additions? Another contributor with a video copy of the special has removed some additions that can't be verified. —Scott (talk) 19:28, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks you guys for the information. I kept saving it because I was afraid I would lose internet connection and had to start over again. My source for the addition of information is from my video copy of this Sesame Street special and I wrote everything from the opening credits to the ending credits. I'm still not sure I'm following the rules of putting down everything making it longer, but let me know if I'm doing something wrong and I'll watch what I put down. Thanks. --(Rocketstevo 22:09, 10 January 2008 (UTC)) :::Thanks, Steve (is it Steve?). I've created an active discussion about the topic at Talk:Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake if you'd like to weigh in over there. —Scott (talk) 22:15, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I go by Steven, but either way is fine. Thanks Scott for letting me know. (Rocketstevo 22:18, 10 January 2008 (UTC)) :::::Thanks Steven. If you can reply to Guillermo at Talk:Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake, that would be a great help to the wiki. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 22:28, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! —Scott (talk) 07:18, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Bold text